PROJECT SUMMARY (Administrative Unit) MSKCC couples a highly integrated and collaborative research institute with a powerhouse cancer hospital ? well suited to the needs of a HTAC program. The Administrative (Admin) Core will leverage the logistical systems and resources built into MSKCC to ensure the success of the HTCA. Duties will include the meticulous tracking of samples, cases and experiments and requisite planning, scheduling, preparation, and alerting to enable friction-free movement of sample, particular from Biospecimen Unit to Characterization Unit. The Admin core will strongly support the Sample Board, the HTCC executive decision-making body, including: i) preparing all progress reports, executive summaries, and key program success metrics, ii) organize meeting logistics, agendas and take/disseminate meeting minutes, iii) support all logistical aspects of semiannual data analysis retreats. The Admin Core will write, edit and disseminate key reports and updates through appropriate channels, and generally maintain an up-to- date picture of the HTAC activities across units. Admin Core will also work closely with MSK Research and Technology Management and the Office of Research and Project Administration to verify accurate expense and posting of expenditures on each section of the grant, to prepare and analyze quarterly reports, and to ensure the appropriate use of funds and the annual close-out of accounts by investigators and projects. Similarly, the Admin Core will work closely with the Purchasing Department to monitor the status of outstanding purchase requisitions and review disbursements.